


Refuge

by saphira_black



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Drarry, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Gen, M/M, Unrevealed POV, drarry drabble, h/d - Freeform, maze
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-06 20:31:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18395819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saphira_black/pseuds/saphira_black
Summary: He started to increase his pace, hands touching ivy, reminding himself to never change direction.





	Refuge

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Drarry Challenge on Discord - April 2019  
> Prompt: Just Right  
> Word Count: 100 (checked with https://wordcounter.net/)

  _ Right! _

_Always keep right!!_

_Keep to the right…_

**Just. Right.**

He started to increase his pace, hands touching ivy, reminding himself to never change direction. Just a little bit more… He didn’t care for the pain in his burning lungs. He could be on time.

600 meter…

500 meter…

400 meter…

A terrifying howl ripped through the peaceful silence of the cool Autumn night. He stumbled, scared to death, biting his lips to hold back the tears.

100 meter…

Suddenly something –  _ someone _ – pulled him to the side. Soft lips on his, strong arm curled around his waist…

**_Home._ **

 


End file.
